Alexander Romanov
"We Romanovs have our legacy to consider." :Premier Alexander Premier Alexander Romanov was the leader of the USSR during GWWIII. A Man of Peace With the defeat of Joseph Stalin by the Allies during GWWII, the United States stepped in and aided in the reconstruction of Russia. They found an ideal candidate for a puppet leader in Romanov, first because he was a member of the Romanov family, who were well-respected by the everyday Russian, ending most fears of a civil war breaking out. However, it was mostly because he advocated that peace was best for the Union. President Michael Dugan appointed Romanov to be the leader of Russia with America's blessing. In the Shadows In actuality, Romanov sought to please his forefathers dreams for the Soviet Union. He sought to restore the Soviet Union as a major superpower by eliminating the only other superpower in existence: The United States. With the aid of Yuri, a product of the Psychic Program started by Stalin shortly before his defeat, he disabled the United States' Early Warning Systems and sabotaged its nuclear arsenal. All the while he advanced the Soviet military. He used the basis of the Mammoth Tank for the design of the new Apocalypse Tank, the strongest and most technologically advanced tank used during the War. And upgraded the Shock Trooper into the Tesla Trooper While not able to secretly develop fighter jets even with Yuri's aid he instead developed the slow but heavily armored Kirov Airship. He also funded the development of Terror Drones and other new technologies. In the political arena Premier Romanov established the World Socialist Alliance, a group of communist countries friendly to Moscow. Members included Libya, Iraq, Cuba, and Mexico. The Strike With its early warning systems down, the U.S. was left totally vulnerable as Soviet forces seemed to come from nowhere and surrounded the unsuspecting country. President Dugan called Moscow via the hot line and was imminently but casually answered by Romanov. This is the following dialouge recorded here: Romanov: "Da, Premier Romanov here." Dugan: "What's going on over there Alex?" Romanov: "Why Mr. President, whatever do you mean?" Dugan: "You're...you're throwing everything you've got at us. We're supposed to be allies, you maniac! I'm the one that put you into office!" Romanov: "Listen to me, very carefully! I am not your pet Mr. President! We Romanovs have our legacy to consider." Dugan: "I don't give a wooden nickel about your legacy! You call them off! Alex, you call them off! You know...we'll retaliate." Romanov: "Oh, don't be so sure, Mr. President." President Dugan authorized a nuclear strike against Russia but found that the nuclear arsenal had been sabotaged. While attempting to open the silo doors, the silo operators were all mind-controlled by a psychic signal sent from Yuri. The warheads exploded in their bunkers, destroying America's nuclear arsenal. Great World War III During the War, Premier Romanov ordered Yuri to deploy multiple Psychic Beacons across the conquered parts of the United States, including one in Washington, D.C. By doing so, he took control of General Carville and President Dugan, ordering them to urge the American people to submit to Soviet rule peacefully. However, the Allied Commander saved them and they were evacuated to Canada, preventing a quick victory for the Soviet Union. He also ordered General Vladamir, his hand-picked commander of all Soviet forces in North America, to destroy Chicago with a nuclear strike after the Americans liberated the city. Unfortunately for Romanov, the Allies had destroyed the Psychic Amplifier in the city, preventing him from mind-controlling the entire U.S., allowing for continued resistance. However, he still maintained the upper hand. Romanov's luck took a turn for the worse when a U.S. commando team attacked and destroyed nuclear silos placed along the Polish border. This allowed the European Union to join the the United States in the War without consequence, forcing him to fight on two fronts. Eventually, this alliance, and the supplement of new technologies from Albert Einstein allowed the Americans to retake their country and invade Mexico, a Soviet ally. When Romanov learned of the construction of Einstein's Chronosphere in the Florida Keys, he realized that an attack on Moscow was imminent, and immediately took action. He ordered a Soviet garrison in Cuba to launch a massive nuclear strike on the Florida Keys, which would wipe out the Allied threat. Romanov appeared before the Allied Commander in the area, apparently unfazed by his recent defeats and assuring the Commander that his end was near. Romanov appeared again later, apparently celebrating his presumed victory, only to be informed by an aide that the Commander had destroyed his warheads, sending him into a rage. He swore revenge on the Commander, but little could be done to stop the Allied advance. Defeat Romanov's impending doom came when the Americans used the Chronosphere to launch an invasion in Moscow. The Americans overran the Soviet defenses and even Romanov's Elite Black Guard surrounding the Kremlin. Once the defenses were cleared, Agent Tanya Adams stormed the Kremlin to arrest Romanov. Romanov attempted to trick the Americans by forcing an aide to pose as the Premier, but Tanya was unconvinced by this ruse and found the Premier hiding under his desk, with nothing but his shirt and boxers. He was pictured in this sorry state with his American captors, and photos of him circulated across the globe, humiliating him. He was later tried and imprisoned in the Tower of London. Psychic Dominator Disaster After his commander captured the Allies Chronosphere to escape the Psychic Dominator Disaster, he warned Romanov of both the Allied Chronosphere and the betrayal of Yuri. Romanov tried to destroy the Chronosphere but the Allies had it well defended. After suffering this defeat and struggling with Yuri he reluctantly accepted the Allies invitation to a meeting in London's Parliament and made peace with the Allies to work together to stop Yuri. RA3 As of WWIII, no further trace of Alexander was ever reported again. After the Soviets' defeat, he is said to have run away and was refered as a coward. He is later replaced by today's Premier Cherdenko who, in turn, is yet to be known. Behind the scenes Alex was played by Nicholas Worth. Category:Red Alert 2 People Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet People